


i get a little bit genghis khan

by petalswriting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalswriting/pseuds/petalswriting
Summary: WIPDerek is the alpha chaperone for the omega son of the highly revered Knight Stilinski. His main duties are to accompany Stiles around town and to insure his safety when in the presence of potential alpha suitors. All considered, it would be an easy job with easy money, if only the sole son of Stilinski weren't such a promiscuous  little shit. And, perhaps, if Derek weren't so utterly smitten with the boy.Or:Stiles gets his kicks by riling up his hot-as-hell chaperone, and he goes to ridiculous lengths to do so.





	i get a little bit genghis khan

**Author's Note:**

> title from "genghis khan" by miike snow.  
-  
not proofread and no beta, so all mistakes are mine. feel free to point them out in the comments so i can fix them!  
-  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.  
I do not give permission for this story to be reposted, remixed, or shared in any way.

_[...] with nobody else but me._

* * *

When Derek had first agreed to the job of chaperoning Knight Stilinski's omega son, "Stiles" as he was called, he had thought it would be a simple job that could earn him some steady cash until the kid found a mate. It was the best job offer he'd had, at the time, and it certainly beat manual labor down at the shipyards. He hadn't, however, banked on the fact that Stiles Stilinksi, the omega son of a heavily decorated and highly revered knight, would be an absolutely _maddening little shit_. 

He likely would have backed out of the job immediately, if only Stiles hadn't acted the part of the perfect, obedient, docile omega. He'd lured Derek into thinking this would be a throwaway job, an easy passtime; watch the omega, make sure no alpha's try anything slick, rinse, and repeat. Then, a little over a month into the job after Stilinski Senior had been sent away with the rest of the guard to fight on the Argent front, Stiles began acting out. He'd sneak out at night while Derek slept, have clandestine meetings with less-than-palatable alphas, and, on one notable occasion, had run off for an entire weekend to Alpha Erica's holiday abode. Derek had been so furious and near-mad with worry that he'd locked the omega in his room for nearly a week, with food delivered only by Derek himself, and there was little problem considering Stiles had a washroom and endless shelves of books in there with him.

It wasn't until two months after that particular incident that Stiles and Derek were on less than hostile terms. They weren't friends, by any stretch of the imagination, but the unambiguously malicious attitudes they had toward each other had lessened considerably. Of course, they would flare up most every time Stiles escaped to an unsanctioned rendezvous with some strange alpha. This may be due, in part, to the fact that Derek would lose his steely hold over his temper and yell at Stiles in ways that certainly were not allowed in his line of work. 


End file.
